The Archive
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: A library of your thoughts, words, and feelings. The problem is, they're not actually yours. Welcome to The Archive. Fem!Jesse. Rated T for swearing. UPDATES IRREGULAR
1. Chapter 1

_A tiding of magpies:_

 _One for sorrow._

 _Two for joy._

 _Three for a girl._

+_()_+

Waking up, the first thing I noticed is that I wasn't at home. No, I was on a small island. Looking around, I spotted someone. A girl with blood red hair, thick-rimmed glasses, wearing a hoodie and beanie. Beside her was a small calico cat.

I had heard many stories of this girl, even during my days in prison. It was as if she was just a myth, a story to be told around a campfire. But she was here.

 _Cassie Rose._

One of the most vicious serial killers of all time was unconscious on the ground, right in front of me.

I wasn't surprised that she was real. No, I had written about her in my book, the book about Jesse's adventures. She was the villain in chapter six. I wrote long chapters. What I _was_ surprised about was that she was still alive. When Jesse told me the story, she had said Cassie was stuck, and she didn't have any means of escape. I figured she just starved to death. But no, she was alive. And right in front of me.

I don't know what drove me to do it, but I decided to wake Cassie up. The worst she could do is pull out her axe and kill me, but she would only do that to me if she found me threatening. Hopefully.

But as I walked over to wake her, I suddenly felt a splitting headache. Dropping to my knees, I clutched my head in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cassie jolt awake, holding her head, as if she had the same headache.

+_()_+

" _Well, I did say I owe you."_

" _At first, I didn't think you'd be this willing. I think we should make deals more often."_

" _In a world fill of blocks, that isn't even remotely funny."_

" _Why should we go out there? I almost died just last night!"_

" _It's nice... But why was it hidden behind a tapestry and then guarded by a spinning knife blade to boot?"_

" _AND SO HELP ME IF WE DON'T FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS I WILL-"_

+_()_+

My headache faded as quick as it came. Sitting up, I turned to look at Cassie. She almost looked vulnerable. I'm pretty sure _I_ looked pretty vulnerable, after that little vision thing. I didn't remember ever saying any of those things, but that was definitely my voice I was hearing.

Her green eyes flickered to me, and they reminded me of emeralds. As she stood up, she extended her hand to me, offering to pull me up. "I'm Cassie. Cassie Rose."

"I'm Aiden Mercer." I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up effortlessly. So effortlessly, in fact, that the momentum sent her tumbling backwards. Startled by by the sudden shift in weight, I fell forward, catching myself with my hands just before we would have clunked heads. _Or kissed,_ a voice in the back of my head nagged.

Standing up, I could feel a blush on my face. As she stood up, I noticed Cassie's face was almost as red as her hair. _At least I'm not the only one blushing,_ I thought.

"Nice to meet you, Aiden," she said, brushing herself off. She pointed to something in the distance. A sign. "I guess we should go see what that says, huh?" she asked. I nodded, feeling the urge to just run away from her. After all, Cassie was a _serial killer_. Not that I didn't almost kill dozens of people. But still, she was pretty frickin scary. _Also pretty frickin pretty_ , my brain nagged. I quickly brushed off the thought, and followed her.

Walking up to the sign, I noticed something. Directly behind it were stairs leading underground. And the sign said, _Go down these stairs, and please enjoy your time here._

"Yeah, but where is here?" Cassie asked slowly.

I smirked. "Only one way to find out." And we began our descent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Four for a boy._

 _Five for silver._

 _Six for gold._

+_()_+

Cassie's POV

The descent was mostly quiet. He almost seemed scared of me. _Sure, I'm a serial killer,_ I thought, _but he almost killed dozens of people. We're not_ that _different._

We walked, my footsteps bouncing off the stone walls and stairs as my own voice echoed inside my head.

 _Step, step_

" _... all I've got of any of them are memories and nightmares and dreams now."_

 _Step, step_

" _So… about last night… WHAT THE FREAK WAS THAT?!"_

 _Step, step_

" _You_ left _us. You left_ me _with_ them _."_

My feet slowly came to a stop.

" _I killed some of my friends."_

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

I slowly opened my eyes, realizing that actually yelled that, and I was now leaning on the wall, almost for support.

Those thoughts... those… _memories_ …

They aren't mine…

Winslow leapt into my arms, and snuggled into my chest.

A shadow fell across my face, reminding me I wasn't the only person there.

My eyes met Aiden's, which were a few inches higher than mine. I quickly averted my gaze and gained an acute awareness of the marks on the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"There's nothing to apologize for," he explained. "I understand." Grabbing my hand, he began descending once again.

I had no interest in letting go.

+_()_+

We finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, where there was an arch of gold blocks above us. In front of us was an enormous library, also covered in gold.

"There must be at least a thousand books here!" Aiden exclaimed, dropping my hand and running ahead, probably just to lose himself in the books.

One especially large book caught my eye. Pulling it off the shelf, I almost dropped it. I walked as fast as I could to a nearby table (also made of gold), and dropped the heavy book on it.

 _Hybrid: Cinematic Mode_

 _By Ariza Luca_

"Nice - uh - nice book... ya got there," Aiden commented, slamming down another large book, but only about half the size.

 _Hybrid_

 _By Ariza Luca_

I chuckled. "Having trouble with such a small book?"

Aiden playfully crossed his arms. "No, and even if I was, this is is like, the biggest book here!"

I motioned to my own, giving him a smile. "Not by a long shot, sport."

+_()_+

HEY EVERYONE I'M NOT DEAD ALSO A COOL ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay, so this story is not the only in this series. At this point, there are four different fics I am working on titled "The Archive." Why? Because they all take place in the same library and are all canon to this universe I have created. Right now the following fandoms are in this universe:

Minecraft: Story Mode

Teen Titans

Pokemon

Five Nights at Freddy's

If your favorite is not on the list, please feel free to request one in your review. However, I am not involved in many fandoms, so I might not know enough about a fandom to write about it.

Well anyway, that's all folks!

Review Replies:

the indecisive bird: Glad you're enjoying it, Maso!

TheAmberShadow: Well, welcome to the world of Aidassie! Or Cassaiden, depending on who you ask.

Cassie: Lol. Here you go!

+_(E.M.)_+


	3. well what do we have here

Guess what guys?

This story is coming back!! And stronger than ever with an added fandom…

UNDERTALE

Yep! In addition to MCSM, Teen Titans, Pokemon and FNAF.

Why did I decide to do this? Because I can. I also miss writing.

For this series, I will try to post every other Wednesday, in this order:

MCSM (May 15)

Undertale (May 29)

FNAF (June 12)

Teen Titans (June 26)

Pokemon (July 10)

So STAY TUNED!!


End file.
